Renewed Faith
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A continuation of Broken Heart. Sara continues to feel the pain of Grissom's betrayal. Somehow they find each other again, but the drama plays a role more and more. (Warning: Character rape)


I walked into Grissom's office after a week setting down the completed transfer form on his desk remembering last week when I sat on the floor crying after Grissom came by to talk to me. I stood still a moment looking around his office.

As I was coming out he was coming in stopping as we looked at each other.

"I….I just put a paper on your desk." I said, looking away.

"What paper?" He asked, going in. He took the paper looking at it as I stood in the doorway. He looked over at me. "What is this?"

"It's what it says. It's a transfer to day shift." I said, as I stepped in the room.

He looked at the paper again before leaning back on his desk looking at me as he crossed his arms over his chest holding the paper.

"I need a new environment."

"A new environment?"

"Yes, I feel like I need a new outlook."

He sighed looking at the paper again.

"Are you going to sign it?"

"Sara, I don't think you want to do this."

"I can't work night shift anymore. I am unhappy and I need a change." I said, looking down.

He walked over to me still holding the paper. I looked at him then I walked out. He sighed looking at the empty doorway.

I started working day shift the next week feeling better I had put some distance between Grissom and I. The cases were challenging and as the days and weeks progressed I began drinking.

Grissom came in early to the lab getting the mail from the front desk when he saw Sarah Curtis standing by some chairs looking at him.

"Hello." She said, looking at him curiously. He looked at her as he walked over.

"Sarah."

"I missed you so, here I am."

"Come into my office." He said, leading her down the hallway. He unlocked his door walking in as she followed. He set his things on the desk as she looked at him.

"I am sorry I left without saying goodbye."

He looked down at his desk.

"How have you been?"

"Good." He said

She nodded walking over to him kissing him. He put his hands on her waist as she put her hand in his hair. He shook his head moving back as she looked at him.

"Sarah, I can't do this. The truth is I hurt someone that I care about and I can't do that again."

Sarah looked at him searching his eyes.

I came to work the next morning as night staff was leaving. Working through lunch I managed to get a lot done with the case. Grissom walked in to the locker room seeing me sitting on a bench looking down at my fingers. He shut his door leaning against the locker looking at me.

"Tough day?" He asked

I didn't answer as I continued to look at my hand. He walked over sitting beside me. His hand reached over touching mine. I got up making him let go of my hand as I walked out. Going home I looked at my empty fridge grabbing a beer as I went to the couch drinking.

The next day was just as before. I walked out at the end of shift seeing Grissom talking to Brass just outside of his office. I stopped as my vision became dark then light again. Grissom nodded at something Brass said as he looked over seeing me.

"What do you think?" Brass asked "Gil?"

Grissom continued to look at me not hearing Brass. I fell to the floor lying on my side as Grissom ran over with Brass.

"Sara?" Grissom said, touching my neck "Call an ambulance!"

He gently rolled me over onto my back smoothing my hair away from my face. I woke up in a white room I looked around knowing that I was in a hospital. A nurse came in seeing I was awake then a doctor came in explaining that I had fainted because I was malnourished. The door opened and I saw Grissom looking worried and scared as he walked over to the bed as the doctor left. He didn't touch me; instead he just looked down at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, flatly.

"I am here, because I was worried about you."

"You can go." I said, moving my head to the side.

"Sara, look at me." He said "Look at me."

I slowly moved my head looking at him.

"I am not leaving. I care about what happens to you whether you care or not."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I am not going to argue while you are in here."

"Just leave me alone." I said, moving to my side. He looked at me then he left. I went home the next day lying in bed looking at the ceiling. A knock at the door made me groan as I got up walking to the door. Grissom stood outside looking at me as I peeked out.

"How are you?"

"Peachy." I said

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Sara please."

I opened the door letting him come in. He looked at me as I stood at the door looking at him.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, I am not hungry."

"The doctor said you were malnourished. I think you should eat."

I walked past him to the bedroom where I laid down again. He went to the fridge looking in seeing nothing but beer. I slept for hours waking up as the sun was going down. Walking out into the living room everything was a blur. I went into the kitchen feeling my stomach hurting opening the fridge seeing nothing. I shut the door looking around opening my cabinet where the garbage was I noticed a new bag inside.

The door opened and I walked out seeing Grissom with bags of what looked like food. He shut the door looking over at me.

"Your awake."

"Yeah, where is my beer?"

"Emptied out and put in the trash." He said, walking past me.

"You had no right to throw out my beer!" I yelled, following him in the kitchen. He set down the bags on the counter turning to me.

"I brought food for you to eat."

"Get out." I said

"I called Catherine and told her I was taking off tonight. I am going to make dinner."

"Get out!" I yelled

He watched me hold myself glaring at him.

"I am making vegetarian lasagna and a salad. Do you want to help?"

I went to my bedroom slamming the door. He sighed looking at the bags. I could smell something and my stomach ached for food. I hugged my pillow hearing the TV on. Sighing I closed my eyes smelling the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Grissom walked past my bedroom to the living room couch. I heard him clear his throat as he sat down.

He looked up as my bedroom door opened and I stepped out looking at him sitting on the couch drinking coffee. I stood there not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair or the couch.

I slowly walked over sitting in the chair not looking at him. He looked at me then the TV. He stood ten minutes later going to the kitchen. I silently watched TV wishing he was gone.

"Dinners ready." He announced. I didn't move as he put out two plates on the counter. He walked over turning off the TV facing me. "I said dinner is ready."

"I am not hungry." I said, looking to the side.

"Fine, I am." He said, going past me to sit and eat. I listened to him pour some water into a glass and chew on some salad.

I stood glancing over at him as I slowly walked over seeing the untouched plate beside him. He looked at me watching as I sat beside him to eat. It was delicious and filling.

He cleaned up as I laid down on the couch. He walked over seeing I was curled into a ball as my stomach hurt. I felt a blanket over me then he sat down on the couch turning on the TV. He looked over at me as I pulled the covers closer to myself with trembling hands.

He put the remote down and I felt him come over and lay behind me pulling the blanket over him as well. He put his arm around me sharing his warmth.

Grissom moved hours later taking a breath as he opened his eyes looking around the room. The TV was still on playing cartoons. He looked at me sleeping with the blanket covering my face. I moved turning to face him. He laid his head down next to mine looking at me.

"I missed this." He whispered

I opened my eyes blinking as I stared at his shirt. Then I moved looking at him.

"Hey." He said

I moved sitting up as I looked over at the TV then at him. He looked at me as I got my bearings. I looked back at him wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but my heart was hurting still. He continued to look at me not in any hurry to get up.

Getting up I walked to the kitchen to get some coffee on. He got up walking over to the kitchen.

"I should go." He said

"Fine." I said, not facing him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"I talked to Peter and he said you should take some time off." He said, talking about my day shift supervisor.

I said nothing as he came closer to me.

"Sara, did you hear me?"

Closing my eyes I took a breath. He watched me lift my head turning around looking at him gripping the counter till my hands were white. Without a word I came towards him putting my lips on his. He at first didn't know what to do then it came back to him. He put his arms around me as I hurried the kissing grabbing at his clothes. He groaned as I undid his shirt touching the skin underneath. We slowly sank down to the floor.

We sat against the kitchen counters breathing calmly half naked. He had his arm around me as I laid my head against his chest.

"What now?" I asked, looking at his legs.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we could…..start over."

"If that is what you want?" He said, kissing my head.

I lifted my head looking at him.

"I don't want to be hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then promise me that you will not hurt me."

"I promise, Sara."

I kissed him then laid my head back against his chest. I began work after a week lost in thought over Grissom. Inside I felt confused and the little voice inside kept saying no to this relationship. Grissom was in early since Doc. Robbins called him about a body. He spotted me walking down the hallway towards his office. I looked in not seeing him jumping as he came over.

"Sara, you look pale. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just have headache. "I said, touching my head.

"Come inside." He said, walking in waiting for me to come in before he closed the door. I looked at him then down as he pulled me over to him. He touched my head then my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I told you nothing."

"Honey, I know you. Something is wrong."

"It's just been a hard day."

"Are you sure that is all it is?"

I nodded looking at him. He seemed satisfied as he pulled me to his couch making me lie down. I watched him do to his desk getting out some aspirin and bottled water. I gratefully took them watching him sit down looking at me.

"Thanks'" I said, setting the bottle on the floor.

"Rest for a little bit."

"I will."

I sighed looking over at his shelves with clear evidence jars. He got up going to his desk sitting down to work. My headache started to fade as I stood.

"I better go."

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking at me.

"The store then home."

"Oh." He said, leaning back in his chair "Why don't you wait and I'll go with you."

"That's okay."

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him.

"Come here."

Slowly I walked over around his desk as he tugged me over to sit on him. He kissed me smoothing my hair from my face.

"I know your unhappy about something other than the headache and I don't think you should drink to forget."

"What?" I said, as I moved out of his lap going to the door stopping as I took a breath turning to glare at him.

"You don't know what I went through after you told me about your one night stand! My heart broke into pieces! It's hard to bounce back after that!"

He silently stood walking over to me.

"It took every ounce of strength I had to let you back in and now that you are in I feel confused and afraid that something is going to happen."

"Sara…..honey." He said, pulling me closer to him. "I promised that I would not hurt you again. I am not going to do that again."

I looked to the side with tears running down my face. He sighed wiping the tears from my face.

"I think there is only one way to fix this."

I looked at him.

"Let's get married."

"Married?" I asked, sniffing.

"Yes, today. Right now."

"But…..your working."

"Come on." He said, leading my out of his office. We left the building after he talked to Catherine going down the strip the nearest chapel. He held my hand as we came out married. He kissed me in the parking lot of the lab then let me go home.

Sleeping I woke hours later thinking it was all a dream. I got coffee looking at the sliver plain band on my finger. My heart fluttered as I realized it was true.

When I got to work Grissom had left already. A new case for that shift led me to the outskirts of town. I walked to the Tahoe with some evidence when I tripped falling on the dirt road. My cell phone rang as I winched getting up.

"Sidle." I said, sighing as my evidence bags were everywhere.

"Hey." Grissom said

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just tripped and my evidence is everywhere."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Drinking coffee at the counter."

"That sounds like fun." I said, as I picked up the bags.

"Not as fun as what your doing."

"Question, now that we are married what do we do?"

"I think geographically we should move in the same place and as far as work goes you can come back to night staff."

"I can't do that. Ecklie would have a stroke."

"Who needs to know?"

"Your becoming rebellious." I said, smiling as I walked.

"Your rubbing off on me." He said, smiling. "I am taking the weekend off and you are to. It's been arranged."

"What will we be doing?"

"I booked at room at a very nice hotel and a restaurant for dinner."

"I look forward to it."

That Friday he took me out to eat then to our hotel on the strip. He disappeared as I sat on the bed taking my high heeled shoes off. Getting up I opened the curtains looking at the lit street down below. He came out in a white robe smiling at me. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck.

"I made us a bath."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later we both relaxed in the large round bathtub in the bathroom. I smiled looking at the bubbles on top of the water.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked, behind me.

"Yes."

He lifted my hand looking at the wedding ring on my finger putting it to his lips kissing it. I rolled over in bed as Grissom moved turning on the lamp on his side at five am. He picked up his book he had on the bedside table. Glancing at my sleeping form he opened the book reading.

I moved opening my eyes blinking looking over at him reading.

"What time is it?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Five thirty." He said "Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was then I just woke up and decided to read."

He moved down further on the bed as I came over putting my head against his chest. He flipped a page then cleared his throat.

"I love you." I said, mumbling in his chest.

"I love you." He said, smiling faintly as he read.

We returned to work and I went back to night shift. Nick and Greg walked with me out of the building as we were on our way to a crime scene. I laughed as we all got in the car Nick started the Tahoe. We drove down the strip talking when gunshots hit the window. Nick skidded to a stop. People screamed as a man carried a gun shooting. Nick got out his gun as Greg called for backup. I slid out of the passenger side with my gun as Nick and Greg joined me.

A woman ran past us screaming as the man shot at her. Nick went out first yelling for him to drop the gun. I ran out next with Greg as the man yelled profanities pacing as he held the gun.

"Put your gun down now!" I yelled

Sirens were headed our way as we watched the man. He seemed bent on dying when he lifted his gun shooting in our direction. I was thrown back as Nick and Greg shot him. People screamed as he fell to the ground. Greg came to me as Nick went over to the man.

"Nick, Sara's been hit!" He yelled, looking down at the wound on my shoulder bleeding out. "Sara?"

He touched my neck and I jumped awake breathing in and out.

"Easy…..easy!"

"Huh!" I gasp, as he held me still "Owe!"

"Your going to be all right."

"Did…you get him?"

"Yeah."

I winched closing my eyes moving my head to the side. Nick came over as he phoned for an ambulance.

"This is CSI Stokes I need medical assistance on Vegas Boulevard I have a CSI down."

I opened my eyes closing them slowly hearing Greg call out to me. Grissom walked down the hallway after a meeting with the sheriff. His phone went off as he went into his office.

"Grissom, it's Nick. Look Sara was hurt."

Grissom stopped looking ahead feeling his heart stop.

"Hurt?"

"We were headed to the crime scene when a guy starts shooting on the strip. We called for backup, but not before he shot Sara in the shoulder. She is on her way to the hospital."

"Okay, are you and Greg all right?"

"Yeah."

"Go to the crime scene and I will go to the hospital."

He shut off his phone grabbing his keys rushing out worried. The doctor showed him into my room after my surgery. I laid still on the bed pale. Grissom walked over looking at me. He took my hand rubbing it looking at the heart monitor on the other side of the bed.

"She's still knocked out. I will be by later to check on her." The doctor said

Grissom watched him leave then he looked at me. I moved later catching his attention as he read in a chair by the bed. He put down the book standing taking my hand.

"Grissom?" I said, very weakly not opening my eyes.

"Honey, how do you feel?"

"I feel…numb." I said

"The doctor said you have to stay here for a week."

I moved my head breathing in and out slowly. He leaned over kissing my lips gently then he went back to reading. When I woke the next time Catherine was standing by the bed.

"Hey, Cath." I said "Where is Grissom?"

"He went to get some coffee. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, the painkillers are fantastic." I said, closing my eyes.

"The team is worried about you, so I said I would come and see how you are."

Grissom came in seeing us. He sipped the coffee from a paper cup watching us. Catherine looked at him then at me. Something was going on.

"Gil, can we talk outside?"

Grissom looked at me then he went out with Catherine. She closed the door sighing as she crossed her arms looking at him.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"What?" He asked

"You and Sara?"

"Again I ask what?"

"Gil, I know something is happening. Now what is it?"

"Catherine, nothing is going on." He said, going into the room.

I laid on the couch in his house as he made me something to eat. He carried a bowl of something putting it on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch looking at me.

"I think when you are healed we will start thinking about moving your things here."

"Okay." I said, reaching over touching his hand. He helped me sit up and then gave me the bowl.

Grissom helped me move into his house after my rest. As I healed I started to feel sick at times, but I dismissed it since I was still recovering. I informed Grissom that I was ready to go back to work and even though he was against it I still got my way. Grissom walked over to where I was working in a room looking at some blood dried clothes I had laid out. I glanced over at him smiling before looking back at the clothes. He closed the door eyeing my arm still in a sling.

"If you close the door it can't be good." I said

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, no reason, I just remember you doing that on a number of times."

"Well this time it's not bad." He said, walking over. "I just came to tell you I will be late coming home."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"I have to take an intern to the morgue to go over information with Doc. Robbins."

"Really?"

"You sound disappointed."

"No, I'm fine. I just thought we could go home take a shower and go to bed." I said

He nodded getting what I meant. I leaned over to him kissing him gently.

"I wish I could be there, but work beckons."

"I'll just take a bubble bath."

He gave me a pouty look before walking to the door.

"That image will get me through later."

I chuckled shaking my head. Grissom came in hours later when the sun was shining. He walked into the bedroom seeing that I was stretched out on the bed. He moved me over then got in stretching as he yawned. He moved closer to me feeling something damp.

"Sara?" He said

"Hmm."

I rolled over opening my eyes looking over at him.

"What?"

He stood up looking down at the bed. I watched him take the blankets and pull them down till he could see. I looked at his face as he stood still staring down at the bed.

"Gris?" I said, following his eyes to look down. I gasped seeing blood, lots of blood. "What is that?"

Grissom walked over to me helping me up. I shook looking down at my pajamas seeing a large bloody mess. He didn't know what to do as he led me to the bathroom.

At the hospital we were told I had a miscarriage. Grissom helped me home a day later. I sat on the couch looking at the wall across for the couch. Grissom sat beside me looking at me. I looked at him moving over hugging him. He rubbed my back sighing as I kissed his neck.

"Sara, we never discussed children." He said, against my hair.

"I didn't even think of it." I said

He moved me to sit back looking at him.

"Would you like to have children?"

I looked at him then down.

"No, I don't want children. I grew up in a family that was dysfunctional and I would be afraid it would repeat."

"Sara, you are nothing like your mother." He said, pulling me to him.

"You don't know that. I think we should just enjoy each other."

"Whatever you want I will support."

I laid my head against his chest.

Grissom and I went on with our lives although I was a little sad that I didn't know about the pregnancy. Grissom noticed I was subdued for a few weeks then I went back to my old self. He never brought up the subject again.

He got a letter to do a seminar for a few weeks in Boston. In his place was a man named Matt Preston. Our cases kept on piling up. I noticed that Matt kept watching me. It started to make me uncomfortable. One night Catherine walked over to trace telling me that he wanted to see me in Grissom's office. I walked in not seeing him jumping as the door closed behind me. I turned seeing Matt standing blocking the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I said

"Yes I did. You have been doing a great job."

"Thank's."

"But I think you could work harder."

"What do you mean?"

He walked over to me looking me up and down.

"I know how it is. You work and then go home alone."

"Just tell me what you want." I said, backing up.

He walked over again this time closer. I shivered looking at his eyes. He looked down at my chest area then at me. I watched in shock as he reached up touching my breast. I slapped him then ran for the door. He caught me pulling further in the room. I yelled kicking him then as he let me go I ran to the door only to be tripped as he grabbed my leg making me fall. He dragged me back to him and I screamed as he tore open my shirt. He looked mad as he looked at my chest. I smacked him in the head which made him go backwards. He groaned as I crawled trying to get out. As I tried to get up he hit me with the phone on the desk and I fell. I lay dazed as he pulled me back undoing my clothes touching me as he breathed in and out fast. I shook my head realizing that he was on top of me.

"No!" I screamed, feeling him smack me.

I closed my eyes as he moved on top of me. I cried hearing him groan his hot breath on my face. He finished and got up looking down at me. I watched him fix his pants looking at me. I rolled over feeling pain in the back of my head.

"Get out." He said

Slowly I got up stumbling to the door.

"If you tell anyone about this, you are out of here."

I left holding my shirt together making my way to the locker room. Once home I sat in the tub with water spraying over me as I shook. I got out as my phone in the other room rang. Lying in bed I picked it up seeing it was Grissom.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, trying to sound normal.

"How was your day?"

"Busy." I said "How was yours?"

"Same. It looks like I might be another few weeks."

"Why?"

"They want me to stay and do more lectures."

"I wish you were here."

"Me to."

"Well I suppose I can do without you for a few more weeks."

Grissom listened to me sensing something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

I put my hand to my face crying. He listened concerned.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I wish you….were here."

"Why, what is happening?"

I sniffed rubbing my eyes.

"I just miss you."

"Talk to me." He urged, as a man walked over signaling to go with him. "Honey, I have to go, but I will call back and we can talk."

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you." He said

"I love…you."

He hung up looking at his phone for a minute then followed the man. I cried as I laid my phone on the bed. The next shift I avoided everyone working in a room by myself. Catherine asked me if I was okay and I nodded as I walked out of the lounge bumping into Matt.

He eyed me as I looked down walking past quickly. Later I went into the locker room to get my things when Matt came in opening his locker. I quickly got my things and tried to escape, but I was grabbed and pulled back to the showers with a strong hand over my mouth. He pushed me against one of the stalls closing the curtain and turning on the water making us wet. I struggled as he kissed my neck kicking him I got away running down the hallway to the outside. Brass saw me and he ran to where I was trying to get my keys out.

"Sara….whoa….whoa what's wrong?" He asked, taking me by the arms turning me around. I collapsed against him crying. He looked around then pulled me back to the building. I sat with him in his office on his couch as he watched me take a drink of soda he bought. "Okay tell me what happened."

I looked at him then down.

"The new supervisor Matt attacked me."

"Attacked you?"

"Yeah, in the locker room. I hit him and ran."

"Has it happened before?"

I slowly nodded.

"Any witnesses?"

"No."

"Tell me what happened."

He listened as I told him. Then he went to his desk as I stood walking over.

"He said if I said anything he would get me fired."

"I would like to see him try. Without any witnesses it will be difficult to catch him. We could set you up with a camera and a microphone."

"He's a pro. I don't think he would bite." I said

"We have to try."

The next shift I was attached to a small button camera and a microphone as I walked around. Matt was not around as he had meetings. At the end of shift I felt like this was not going to work. I was walking out when I met him in the hallway. He looked me up and down as he did before.

"Sara, there is a form in my office I need you to sign."

"I am going home." I said, already afraid.

"It's important."

I sighed watching him lead the way. He closed the door pulling me to him.

"That was a naughty thing you did in the locker room."

"Leave me alone!" I said, squirming.

"Your not leaving yet. Lay on the couch."

"No." I said, looking at him.

He yanked me hard throwing me against the couch. I tried to get up, but he straddled me.

"Now you lay back."

I hit him trying to push him away. He hit me holding me still. I lay stunned as he undid my buttons on my shirt. Just then Brass and some officers came in with guns. Matt looked at them surprised.

"Get off her!" Brass yelled

Matt slowly moved off me looking at Brass.

"Take him out."

Matt was taken out as Brass came to my side. He got me into his car and started to drive down the street.

"Can you drive me to Grissom's?" I asked

"He told me that your married. Never thought he would after he hurt you so much." He said, as he looked around.

"I didn't either." I said

He took me home helping me inside our place. My phone went off I took it out of my pants pocket seeing Grissom was calling. Brass watched me shake as I held it. He took it answering the phone.

"Hey Gil."

I watched him walk around the room as I sat back.

"Listen Gil, uh…Sara was involved in a situation."

He listened as Grissom talked.

"No she is fine. I am with her at your house. This new guy Matt attacked her and we arrested him."

He listened then walked over to me handing me the phone. I put it to my ear hearing people talking at the place he was at.

"Sara what has happened?" He asked, alarmed.

"I am fine."

"That is not the answer to my question."

"Matt attacked me a few times." I said, putting a shaking hand through my hair.

"What did he do?"

"He touched me." I said, wanting to cry.

"Sara, did he….rape you?"

I started crying covering my face with my hand. Brass watched as I could not talk. Grissom closed his eyes wanting nothing but to go and kill this Matt. I handed Brass the phone as I went into the bedroom. Brass looked down hearing me crying behind a closed door.

"Grissom, if he raped her. We can't prove that he did."

Grissom looked around then he looked down.

"What can we get him for?"

"We have him for assault and attempted rape."

"Attempted?"

"Yes, it will stick we have evidence."

"Jim."

"I am sorry, but that is all we can charge him with."

"I am coming home on the next flight."

I laid in bed looking at the windows when I heard the door open and close. Sitting up I heard someone in the living room.

"Sara?"

Getting up I ran out hugging him. He hugged me feeling me shake.

"It's all right." He said

"I am scared."

"Your going to be all right?"

I sniffed moving back looking at him as he touched my cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I said, trying not to cry.

He pulled me to him and I just lost it. I felt him pull me to the couch holding me to him.

"I think we should take you to the hospital."

"I don't think I can." I said "I don't want to."

"Sara, please?"

I moved looking at him slowly nodding.

Grissom waited outside the room I was in. The doctor came out walking over to him.

"How is she?"

"There is a lot of bruising on her thighs and around that area. We could not find any evidence except for a small hair."

"Hair?" Grissom said

"Yes, I put it in a bag." He said, giving the small envelope to him. "I found it inside. If she did use the bathroom it should have just went out with the urine, but it stayed in there."

"Thank you doctor."

Grissom smoothed my hair as I slept in bed. He then stood going out in the living room. Getting his phone out he dialed a number waiting.

"Hey Greg, it's Grissom. I need you to come by and take some evidence I got from the hospital. I need it tested as soon as possible." He said, hanging up.

I moved sleeping as he came in lying down beside me kissing my head. The door knocked and he got up and went out to answer the door seeing Greg.

"Hey boss." He said, coming in looking around "Is Sara around."

"She is sleeping."

"Oh, can you tell her we are all thinking about her."

Grissom nodded handing him the envelope.

"Don't let anyone handle this but you."

"Got it. Are you coming in?"

"No, I called Catherine telling her I was going to take some time off to look after Sara. Call me when the results are in."

Greg nodded leaving. I moved sitting up looking around the room. Grissom came in seeing me looking at him.

"You okay?" He asked, coming to sit down on the bed in front of me.

"I keep seeing him." I said, shaking rubbing my arms.

"He can't hurt you now." He said, touching my arm.

I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as Grissom told me to calm down.

"Sara, take some slow breaths."

I shook my head trying. He moved closer putting his hand on my cheek. I began to breathe calmer.

I ate a little food then Grissom held me on the couch. His phone went off as he put his arm around me. I watched him answer it.

"Grissom."

He let me go getting up moving to the kitchen.

"Did you double check it?" Grissom asked "Good, I'll be in tomorrow night."

I stood behind him as he turned seeing me.

"What's going on?"

"Sara, the doctor gave me the hair that was found inside you. I had Greg run a test and he just called me with the results."

"Was it his?"

"Yes."

"I want to go back to work." I said

"Honey, you need to take some time." He said

"I can't just sit here. I want to work."

"All right."

I went to work the next night staying in the lab working on something that Nick needed done. Grissom talked to Brass in his office as I made an appearance outside.

"Sara, come in." Grissom said

I took a step in stopping not able to come in.

"Sara?" He called

I shook my head running out. Grissom came into the lounge seeing me sitting on the couch.

"I can't go in there." I said

"Why not?" He asked, coming over to sit beside me.

"Because that's where it happened."

He watched me stand going out. Matt Preston was taken to interrogation to be questioned by Greg and Catherine. I walked over looking in at him talking to them. I watched him smugly look at them and it infuriated me. I opened the door watching him look over at me as Greg, Brass and Catherine looked.

"You….smug ….!" I yelled, making my way over to him to hit him. Brass grabbed me pulling me out as I yelled. He dragged me down to the lounge

"You stay here and calm down!" He said, going out.

Grissom came in to the house smelling food. He walked into the kitchen seeing me stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, looking over at him.

"What are you making?" He asked, walking over to look.

"I am making some marinara sauce."

He took the spoon from me stirring the sauce then lifting it up blowing on it before tasting it.

"Mmm."

I smiled as he gave me back the spoon.

"So what happened at work?"

I shook my head looking down at the sauce.

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing then why did Brass and Catherine come to me?"

I said nothing as he looked at me.

"Sara, I don't want you to interfere on this case."

"I won't."

"Okay." He said, kissing my head.

The trial day came and I testified hoping that the jury would give him the maximum sentence. Grissom took my hand as the sentence was passed. I stood hugging Grissom while Matt was taken away in cuffs.

The team went out for a celebration dinner after. I laughed as Greg told a story.

"So Grissom, when were you going to tell us about Sara and you?" Nick asked

Grissom looked over at me as I smiled.


End file.
